Eternity
by faerieinlove
Summary: Love may be complicated, but at least I still try. Suzume can be a pain sometimes, but I still love her, more than anyone else does. More than Sensei does. And I, Mamura Daiki, vow to embrace her for eternity. (Mazume)
1. Intro

**Hi guysss**

**So this is a new series based on Hirunaka no Ryuusei  
if you havent heard of it you should totally check it out  
do enjoy!**

* * *

It's almost Christmas, and I've been dating Suzume for half a year now. Everyday we would walk home together, and hangout every now and then. But everyone keeps on telling me we're progressing really slow and that I should make the first move. I wonder what's with them. Our relationship's just fine. I mean, as a boy, I... do think about those kinds of _stuff_. But I've promised Suzume's uncle that I won't act rash

It's a week before Christmas now. And school holidays in two days. As I walk past Nekota-san and Kameyoshi-san, they were talking about ... I wonder what I should get for Suzume./em So, today after school I decided to ask her. "Oi," I called for her. She faced me with a blank face. "Hm? What is it, Mamura?" she asked. "Would you like to come to our house for a Christmas party? Dad invited you." I lied. There wasn't a Christmas party to begin with. But I figured dad would hold one anyway. And Daichi would invite "Suzume-nee-chan" to come.

"Hm.. I'll ask uncle." Suzume answered, still blank. "Ah! I'm okay here, your house is that way right? I'll text you!" She waved as her silhouette slowly fades away. I watched until she was completely out of my sight and walked on back home.

It was 11.30 and I still haven't received a text from Suzume. _What's wrong with that brat? Can't she remember stuff? _I decided to call her to see what's up. After a few rings, she picked up. "Ahhh! Sorry, Mamura~ I fell asleep while studying two hours ago.." I let out a chuckle. "Its okay." I let heard her sigh in relief and asked.

"What about the party?" "A-ah! Uncle said he'd let me go, but he expects me to be home by 10.30," "Fine by me. Be here at 5.30 sharp." "'Kaaay" With that, she hung up. I felt really excited in a really long time. I stood up to choose some clothes to wear on Christmas. _The hell's wrong with me?! _I sat back down and covered my face in embarrassment.

_Dang it... I wish it was Christmas already..._


	2. Misunderstandings

**Hey guys!**

**It's the new chap!**

**I enjoy writing this, so I guess**

**I'll continue writing.**

**Enjoyyy**

In my office, I started sorting out my paperwork and prepared to leave. "Bye, Shishio-sensei!" Aomori-sensei waved at me. "Don't stay too long!" I waved back at him. The teachers are really friendly here. Even though I've been teaching here for a while, I've never got bored here, especially because of... "Chun-chun..." I muttered under my breath. I looked out of the window and sighed. _So many memories of Chun-chun,eh...? _Holidays were coming and this one's quite long... I've never hated holidays my whole life. Chun-chun changed my whole life I guess.

After a whole lot of sorting, I finally got to leave. I went back home and took a long nice bath. After that, I've decided to just smoke and enjoy the sunset on my balcony. I sighed. _How many times have I sighed today? _I took out a cigarette and lit it. I know cigarettes are bad for health.. and I'm a teacher and all. But it relaxes me whenever I'm stressed. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Yo, Satsuki!" Tsubomi chirped **(A/N: Shishio's ex-GF)**. "How come you've been coming here every week?" I asked as I brought her in. "Don't you have work?" "Didn't I tell you? I took a three week break!" she exclaimed. "I want to celebrate Christmas too, y'know..." I gave her an unsure look. "What does that have to do with me?" "Let's go to Yukichi's place!" At Yuki-chan's name, I froze. How long has it been since we talked?

"Yuki-chan.. huh.." I muttered. Tsubomi seems to hear me and said,"Oh, right... never mind. We can go somewhere els-" "It's fine." I interrupted. "I want to clear up the misunderstanding between us." Tsubomi smiled. "I see! I'll contact him now!" I went back to the balcony as Tsubomi called Yuki-chan, it seems it went unexpectedly smooth. I hope I don't get nervous next week, and...

_...I sure do hope I get to see Chunchun._

**Alrighttt**

**that's all I had in mind right now.**

**I hope you guys noticed, but I'm doing different**

**POVs for every chap!**

**And i might consider on shortening my chapters**

**what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading, though!**

**\- C**


	3. Gifts

**Hey everyonee!**

**So, yes its a new chapter!**

**Enjoy reading!**

Christmas is here. It's 5pm now and Mamura's christmas party is at 5:30. He invited me to his house to celebrate with him, I hope it'll be fun. Yuyuka-chan has a date with Togyū-senpai today, too. I'm so happy for her! They finally started dating after 2 months of hesitation. Seems that Yuyuka still can't really express her real feelings...

Anywaaaay, I hope Mamura's dad cooks lots of delicious food. I feel my drool coming out at the thought of it. I checked the time, it was 5:10. I stood up from my bed and got ready to leave. "I'm leaving, uncle!" I exclaimed. "Don't stay alone in a room with Mamura-kun!" he shouted back. "Oka-Oof!" I had bumped into someone when I opened the door. "Ah, sorry!" a familiar voice apologized. I looked up. It was sensei.

"A-ah sorry, Chunchun!" he apologized once more. "Ah!" he realised that he was calling me that nickname again. I saw that Tsubomi-san was with him too. "Hi, Suzume-chan!" she chirped. She always has a cheerful air around her. "Long time no see, Tsubomi-san." I greeted. I checked the time on my phone. 5:20! I'm going to be late! I hurriedly rushed past Tsubomi-san and Sensei.

After running for 5 minutes, I finally reached Mamura's house. Mamura was standing outside, holding a little box. "M..Mamura..!" I panted. He noticed me and shouted back, "You're late, baka!". "Why are you waiting out here? It's cold, you know?" I asked. "I wanted to give you this." he handed me the little box he had been holding.

"What is this?" I asked, curious. "It's your gift." he simple answered. "Open it." I untied the pink ribbon around the little box and opened its cover. Inside was a necklace, a silver-chained necklace with a heart amulet. "It's.. cute." I felt my face heaten up. "It looks expensive, how did you buy this?" "I had a part-time job these past few days." Mamura stated. "Here, I got a gift for you too." I rummaged through my bag. I took out a wrapped object. "Here! I brought a pair of gloves!" It was a pair of black gloves made out of stiches. "..Gloves?" he asked. "Did you sew it yourself?"

I nodded shyly. "Though I pricked myself 100 times." I showed him all of my bandaged fingers. "HAHA! Better take care of yourself next time." he teased. After chatting for a few minutes, we went in and had a nice dinner. Mamura's dad even gave me a little pack of home-made cookies. We made gingerbread houses too! It was so much fun. I wish my time with Mamura would never end...

_...I was slowly falling in love once again._

**Okayy! So, this chapter was kinda longer,**

**since it was a Mamura and Suzume's lovey dovey time idek.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Do review if you can :D**

**Expect the new chapter soon!**

**\- C**


	4. White Christmas

**HEY GUYS!**

**I've been busy with school nowadays**

**sorry for the late updates... but HOLIDAYS ARE COMIN**

**celebrate with mehh *^***

**Anyways, enjoyyy!**

Suzume came rushing between Tsubomi and I. It seems she had an important appointment with Mamura. "What are _you _doing here?" Yuki-chan asked in a sarcastic tone. "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see him, Tsubomi-chan?" "Oh, come on, Yukichi." she started. "It's christmas! Celebrate, drink beer, be happy!" Yuki-chan seemed to be more offended. "…Look. He hurt my niece's heart. I wouldn't want to see a guy like him ever again in my life." he stated. "Right now, Suzume's already with Mamura-kun, so why dont you just give up?"

I just stayed silent. Everything he said was true. Tsubomi seemed to be pressured because of Yuki-chan. "Yuki-chan's right.." I murmured. "I won't disturb you any further, let's go, Tsubomi." I slowly walked out of the cafe. Tsubomi got flustered. "E-eh? Come on, Shishio, just talk things out with him." she whispered. I turned around and faced her. "Yuki-chan doesn't even regard me as a friend anymore!" It seems I shouted too loud. "...Sorry." I covered my face out of embarrassment.

_...I just want to get out of this place. _

Tsubomi seemed to have read my mind. She pulled me along and said, "Let's go find somewhere else to celebrate Christmas!" I smiled. She always knew how to cheer me up. I gazed up at the dark skies of winter, and a white soft object fell right on my nose. _Snow...?_ "Ahaa! It's snowing!" Tsubomi cheered. Her reaction reminded me of how Chun-chun and I spent Christmas together last year. I wish it would've been the same up to this year.

We found a small pub in the area and ordered some beer. "Aren't couples supposed hangout and exchange gifts or somethin'?" The bartender asked as he prepared our drinks. We looked at each other and laughed. "We're not a couple!" we said together. After our drinks are done, we clinked our glasses. "Hey... what happened between you and Suzume-chan?" Tsubomi asked. I guess I still hadn't had the chance to tell her.

"I told her to stop seeing me," I simply answered. "There must be more." I gulped. Tsubomi was sharp as ever. "Yuki-chan found out about our relationship.. and wanted me to stop seeing her." Unconsciously, I started to reminisce the times with Chun-chun, and tears start to flow down my cheeks. "...I... loved her so much..." Tsubomi patted my back. "I know." she said. "And she knows that too," I didn't know what made me feel so emotional. I ended spending my whole Christmas crying over Chun-chun.. and troubling Tsubomi. I'm not sure if Christmas wishes exist.. but if it does..

_My wish would be able to see Chun-chun again..._

**Okay! So, this might've been really weird.**

**But I just thought that the part where Shishio cried was good lmao**

***SO PROUD OF MYSELF RN* **

**Anyway, please review/favourite if you enjoyed it!**

**Thankss :***

**\- C**


	5. I Won't Lose

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongHey guys!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongI'm wondering if I should make my chapters shorter.../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWdyt?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongAnyways enjoy this chap!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emNew Years... /emSometimes I think time moves way too fast. Dad's holding emanother /emparty, knowing Suzume would come. My dad favours her, I wonder why. Is it because she's my girlfriend? I was up watching my favourite TV show when Suzume called. "What's up?" I answered. "Are you going anywhere for new years?" She asked. "Uh, my dad's havinga class="xkcvljbhu" style="color: #0f37a0; left: auto; opacity: 1; top: auto; box-sizing: border-box !important; border: 0px !important; bottom: auto !important; clip: auto !important; clear: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px !important; max-height: none !important; max-width: none !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; overflow: visible !important; padding: 0px !important; position: static !important; right: auto !important; text-align: left !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; -webkit-transform: none !important; transform: none !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; visibility: visible !important; width: auto !important; zoom: 1 !important; z-index: auto !important; font-weight: 700 !important; background: 0px 0px !important;" title="Click to Continue by MacVx" href=" story/story_ ?storyid=10686792chapter=5/#96192205"A/a party. Can you come?" "Ah.. Sorry! My uncle's taking me to the temple. And I'm visiting my family for a week." "Oh.. it's okay. Let's meet at school." I tried to act all cool about it, but it seems I couldn't. emSo.. basically I would be spending both New Years Eve and New Years Day without Suzume... /emI feel like my mind was about to explode. My face started heating up. emI sure strongAM/strong/em emgonna miss her../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"The next day I went down to the grocery store to buy some drinks. As I went to the cashier to pay, I spot a familiar looking person.. it was Shishio-sensei. The thought of him breaking Suzume's heart disgusts me. I looked away and paid for my drink, as I was about to leave, I felt a hand pat me lightly on my shoulder. And you've guessed it, it was emhim. /em"Yo, Mamura-kun." he said with a smile. He was wearing a brown beanie and brown leather jacket, with black jeans. We ended up buying a couple more drinks and went to a nearby bench to sit anda class="xkcvljbhu" style="color: #0f37a0; left: auto; opacity: 1; top: auto; box-sizing: border-box !important; border: 0px !important; bottom: auto !important; clip: auto !important; clear: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px !important; max-height: none !important; max-width: none !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; overflow: visible !important; padding: 0px !important; position: static !important; right: auto !important; text-align: left !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; -webkit-transform: none !important; transform: none !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; visibility: visible !important; width: auto !important; zoom: 1 !important; z-index: auto !important; font-weight: 700 !important; background: 0px 0px !important;" title="Click to Continue by MacVx" href=" story/story_ ?storyid=10686792chapter=5/#68756303"CHAT/a.. emWhat a nuisance. /em"So, Mamura-kun, how's you relationship going?" "It's... fine I guess."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;""I wish I could apologize to Chunchun." he started. "After she left me.. it's like a big hole had been carved in my body." he paused. "You know what I mean?" I nodded slightly. "What I'm saying is.." he turned to face me. "..after I get thea class="xkcvljbhu" style="color: #0f37a0; left: auto; opacity: 1; top: auto; box-sizing: border-box !important; border: 0px !important; bottom: auto !important; clip: auto !important; clear: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px !important; max-height: none !important; max-width: none !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; overflow: visible !important; padding: 0px !important; position: static !important; right: auto !important; text-align: left !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; -webkit-transform: none !important; transform: none !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; visibility: visible !important; width: auto !important; zoom: 1 !important; z-index: auto !important; font-weight: 700 !important; background: 0px 0px !important;" title="Click to Continue by MacVx" href=" story/story_ ?storyid=10686792chapter=5/#97342847"CHANCE/a to apologize, I'm going to steal her back." With that face of his, I wasn't sure if he was serious. His mature-looking expression had disappeared. For some reason, he seems pitiful. "I won't lose to you." I talked back. "Suzume would emnever /emgo back to you. I know her waya class="xkcvljbhu" style="color: #0f37a0; left: auto; opacity: 1; top: auto; box-sizing: border-box !important; border: 0px !important; bottom: auto !important; clip: auto !important; clear: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px 0px 0px 3px !important; max-height: none !important; max-width: none !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; overflow: visible !important; padding: 0px !important; position: static !important; right: auto !important; text-align: left !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; -webkit-transform: none !important; transform: none !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; visibility: visible !important; width: auto !important; zoom: 1 !important; z-index: auto !important; font-weight: 700 !important; background: 0px 0px !important;" title="Click to Continue by MacVx" href=" story/story_ ?storyid=10686792chapter=5/#93714602"BETTER/a than you do.. emSensei./em" That last word may have seemed a little sarcastic. I walked past him as our shoulders brushed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"There's definitely no way I'm losing Suzume./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"Because she doesn't deserve that man./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emShe deserves me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongHaaaiiii!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThat's the end of this chappie. :3/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongDid you enjoy it?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWrite your feed back in the emreviews/em!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThanks :*/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong- C/strong/p 


	6. Memories

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the super late update :(((**

**I have been in Japan and wifi's slow ugh**

**Anyways happy new year!**

It has been two weeks ever since school started. The relationship between Mamura and I... seems to have improved. I still try hard to forget the memories I had with sensei, but they were so precious to me. But, I have decided to move on to Mamura and cherish him more than a friend.

It was a saturday and I finished my homework. As I was about to watch TV, I received a text message from Mamura. "Meet me in the alley in 10 minutes." it said. I brought my thick brown winter coat and red scarf down. After preparing some hot chocolate for Mamura, I headed to the alley where we always meet.

I leaned against the brick walls as I wait for Mamura. After 2 minutes, a hand patted my shoulder. "Yo," he greeted. His nose and cheeks were red due to the cold weather. I laughed at how cute he looked. "W-Why are you laughing?" he shivered. "Your entire face is red." I chuckled. I scanned Mamura's clothes. He wasn't even wearing a winter jacket! I reluctantly offered him my scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "There, next time wear proper clothing!" I reminded him. At this time, I realized that Mamura's face was even redder. "O-oi, are you having a fever?" I reached over to his forehead. "No, baka." he turned away. "Y-Your face was so close..." he blushed harder. "A-ah, gomen." As I was about to say something else, I felt Mamura's lips touching mine. They were tender and I could smell a hint of raspberry chapstick.

As I returned the kiss, he slowly started hugging my waist. It seemed like we were both in our own world, not caring if anyone saw us. Our lips reluctantly parted and I hugged him tightly. "Ahh, Suzume, n-not yet.." he mumbled. I could tell he was embarrassed and giggled. Then, I remembered the hot chocolate I brought for him. "Mamura, want to go to your house and have some hot chocolate?" I asked. "Sure." I let go of him and walked on. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and walked beside me.

_All of a sudden I felt a lot of feelings rushing to my body. _

_It was a sweet and tender feeling, _

_similar to those precious moments with sensei.._

**How was it?**

**I actually got the inspiration when I was in Japan**

**And I actually wrote everything down in my notes lmao**

**anyway yeah hope 2015 will be a great year!**


	7. Freeze

_It's finally spring break. _I thought. Chun-chun is probably back in Tokyo, spending her school life without any worries– _why am I even thinking about her? _"Shishio-sensei~ have you _really _decided to stop teaching~?" One of the female teachers asked. "Yes I have. I decided to try new things." I smiled at her. "Eh~ If you ever want to come back, don't hesitate to contact me okay~" she waved.

From this day on, I will be working at a cafe in Okinawa. I thought that I needed a break from city life so I decided to work at a rather peaceful place. I also needed to calm my mind from Chun-chun.. and that brat.

As I packed my things from my work table, I heard hurried footsteps outside the office. "Aomori-sensei!" a familiar voice called. "Here's the class report for this week." It was Nekota-san. I tried hard not to make eye contact and continued packing my stuff, but she saw me anyway. "Ahh, it's the heartbreaker." her tone was cold and sassy as before. "Long time n– wait. Why are you packing?" she asked. I figured it would be too rude to ignore her so I answered. "It's my last day here today, Nekota-san."

* * *

"Eh? Sensei's quitting?" I asked, while drinking hot chocolate. "Yeah, he just told me last weekend." Uncle answered. "I see.." I might've acted too ignorant at that time. But.. deep down I kinda felt relieved. But I don't know why. Was it because he hurt me once? But I do know that I didn't really care anymore. I continued drinking my hot chocolate. _Uncle makes the best hot choco ever.._

* * *

It's my first day in Okinawa. I'm supposed to meet the owner of the cafe, who goes by the name _Nakashima Kenji, _for an interview. The cafe was called _Freeze_. _It's kinda weird for a cafe to be called Freeze.._ _it's kinda cool though. _"Excuse me," I said as I entered the cafe. The whole room was empty. I carefully entered, making sure not to mess up the furniture placed. As I took a good look, the cafe seems to have a really cozy atmosphere to it.

_Kinda makes you want to fall asleep._

I took a seat on one of the couches and proceeded to call Nakashima-san. Before I could press the call button, someone patted my shoulder. "Who told you to enter without my permission..?" The person sat down across me. I presumed it was Nakashima-san."Um, are you the owner of this cafe?" "Yes. What business do you have with me?" his tone was kind of suspicious. _He doesn't seem to look like the owner..._ "Ah, might you be that new worker; Satsuki-kun?" "Y-Yes I am. Um, I–" "Welcome to Freeze, Satsuki-kun. From today onwards you shall be working on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays."

"What about the interview?" I asked, confused of the situation. "We have a lack of workers so you don't have to worry about it. Please come to work tomorrow. See you soon." With that he left. _Nakashima-san seems like the mysterious type.. _I thought. I stood up and stretched my arms, and smiled.

_Here's a new beginning!_

**Okay so this chapter was long. Sorry for the late update I just moved to a new school so I have trouble adjusting and I didn't have time. Now that spring break's here, I decided to write up a quick story! And yes, if you're reading Summer Romance, I'll probably update it tomorrow or next Monday. See you guys soon, and hope you enjoyed this one!**

**\- C**


	8. Sakura

**Hello again! I hope you've been expecting more chapters. Jk. I've decided to try my best to update every month. (And if I'm feeling productive, I'll update twice!) School's been tough, but I'm kinda okay now. Alright, alright here's the chapter you've been waiting for.**

* * *

I watched as the cherry blossoms fall. Spring is nearing its end, and I'm here to enjoy the last moments of it. My inner thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched voice from afar. "Mamuraaaaa!" I faced the person running towards me. She had her hair styled similar from the last date we had. _I bet it was Nekota again.. _"Yo." I casually waved at her as she ran straight onto me, almost pushing me down. It seems she has a habit of hugging me ever since her uncle _actually _approved of our relationship. "Mamura's scent is the best~" I heard her mumbling. "L-Let go of me, baka." I flicked her forehead. "Ah! You're so mean, Mamura~" she complained.

We walked towards the mall, with our hands linked together. "The cherry blossoms are so pretty, don't cha think?" I looked at her and nodded. I noticed several petals on her hair and chuckled. "What is it?" "You've got petals on your head." I tried not to laugh. "Well, _you _have some on _your _head too." she brushed them off my head. I decided to return her the favor and gently picked them up in order to keep her hair neat. "So, what movie are we watching today?" "Ah, it's the Naruto movie." "Really?! I've always wanted to watch that~" She posed in a tomboyish way, showing off her ninjutsu skills. I chuckled every time she tries to mimic Rock Lee; her favourite character.

As we entered the cinema, she rushed towards the food section. I went to the ticket counter and bought two seats in the middle. The movie starts at 1:45, 30 minutes from now. I went over to Suzume. "Suzume, have you eaten lunch yet?" "I have, but I'm still kinda hungry so I'll get some popcorn." "Are you sure? Let's grab something else." I grabbed her hand and lead her to a seafood restaurant next door. We had sushi _as always_. It seems as if Suzume loves sushi more than she loves me. _Kinda making me jealous.._

Throughout the movie, Suzume was crying over numerous scenes, stating that it was.. _beautiful_. But since Rock Lee didn't have too much screen time, she was pouting and complaining a lot too. I admit the movie was entertaining, but her reactions are _way _entertaining. After the movie ended, we walked around the park outside. "Ne, Mamura." "Hm?" "I.. u-um.." she stammered. "What is it?" "First of all, thank you for taking me to the movies." "No problem." "I know you don't enjoy the cinemas, so.. I'm really happy." I blushed at the remark. "W-Well, anything for you.." I covered my cheeks in embarrassment. "And, I..." she paused. She suddenly stopped walking. "Eh? What's wrong?" She reached onto me and hugged me really tight. "S-Suzume?"

"I really love you, Mamu– I mean –Daiki." She looked up at me and smiled. I blushed harder than I've ever blushed. "You know that right?" That's it. No one can resist her puppy-like eyes, with her greenish eyes staring straight into your soul. "Suzume.." I held her head against my chest and hugged her even tighter.

_"I love you too.."_

* * *

**That's it for todayyy. Mini spoiler: Yuyuka will be one of the mains starting next chapter. Though I think it'll be hard to write with her perspective, so _do _tell me some advice in the reviews/PM. Thanks for reading! And hope you enjoyed it 3 – C**


	9. By Your Side

It was the start of another semester. It was our third year and I swear, I've never felt so much pressure. We're graduating next year.. and stepping into the adult world. Even though I know I can manage it, I still feel slightly nervous. _Meh, we still have a year so.._

As I change into my outdoor shoes while Potato girl chatted away, a familiar yet unwanted voice called me. "Ah! Yuyuka-chan~" It was Togyuu-senpai, who had graduated last month. "Long time no see!" he chirped, a little too merrily. "Y-You too." Why do I have to stammer infront of him?! Ugh, I thought it would be less awkward. "A-Anyways, what brings you here, senpai?" "I'm here for graduation photos." "O-oh, then you wouldn't mind me and Potato girl joining rig-"

As I turned to my right, Potato girl wasn't there anymore. "Wh-wha" I exclaimed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me Yuyuka-chan~" Togyuu-senpai chirped as he put his arm around me. I _unwillingly_ found comfort in his arms and ignored the eyes on us. It was just like.. we were in our own world. When we reached the staff room, there was nobody inside. "Let's just come back later-" Before I could finish my sentence, senpai had slammed the door close. His body closed in on mine, and he slowly pushed me towards the wall. "S-senpai..?"

His body leaned against mine as the noise from the hall outside starts to get muffled in my mind. All I could think about was Senpai's presence. As all of these thoughts flow through my head, I hadn't realised that he was crying. When I did, I quickly wiped his tears, which were now rolling down his cheeks to his chin. "Yuyuka-chan.." he mumbled. "Did something happen?" I asked. "I have no idea what to do now that I've graduated.." he said in a low voice. "What about the university you planned to go to?" "My parents have no support in my future.. and I don't have much money."

Senpai was really devastated. All I could do was comfort him. I felt really.. _helpless_. When senpai finally calmed down, I hugged him. "Look, senpai.." I whispered to him. "I can't do anything now since I'm still a high school student.. but," I paused and sighed. "Once I graduate, I'll always be by your side, okay..?" Senpai's showed a surprised _(and cute)_ expression."Y-Yuyuka-chan.. what are you.." "What I'm trying to say is.."

_"I'll support you with all my might!"_

* * *

**Lol kinda a sucky ending. But sorry for another late update :(( I tried really hard though! Hope you liked it as much as I did lol. It's pretty hard portraying Yuyuka so.. yeah.. Thanks for reading! - C**


End file.
